


Jewels

by Winglame



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M, Mermaid Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 突如的一場大雨，令Singh家的少爺只能先放棄今日的開採返航。





	Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> mermaid！Arthur  
> *肉體傷害提及

（1）

等到Singh家的少爺回府時，已經等候多時的老管家立馬就跑了上來，一場遽雨下得令人措手不及，老管家斥一邊斥喝著僕人們的不周到－這群傢伙只會躲在屋裡取暖，一邊為表情看起來和天氣差不多的少爺打傘。

屋外的雨讓他的單片眼鏡起了一層薄霧，他才意識到屋外有多冰冷。

他以為自家的少爺心情不佳是因為被雨淋濕的關係，有些催促地想讓少爺快點進屋，更是命令了女僕先去拿一條毛巾過來。但在看見後者緊握著某張海上地圖後，老管家便噤了聲。

夜晚裡的海洋不同於白天裡的祥和，光是惱人的漲潮和難以預測的深度就十足讓人吃鱉，這場突如其來的雨，更是把開採難度提高了一個等級。

在看到幾個船員跌落因為甲板濕滑而跌入海中後，Singh少爺不得不下令讓船返航。他一直都不喜歡毫無收穫的返航，每次出航就得動用到許多的人力和資金，何況漆黑的海洋更是叫人不愉快。

回程的路上他扶著額頭，想著看來自己今天是再次的與那顆會發光的寶石無緣。

“Dent先生已經在會議廳等您了。”一個女僕從長廊走來，帶著一條被暖爐烘過的毛巾給頭髮還在滴水的少爺。他接過了這條毛巾，並向傳話的女僕皺了眉頭，“你有進去會議室？”他的語氣聽起來有些生氣，甚至不悅地甩乾自己的袖子。

女僕戰戰兢兢地回答是人稍早就來了，告訴自己記得告知少爺，她只有幫忙傳話，並沒有破壞不准少爺和Dent先生以外的人進去會議室的規定。

少爺聽完後眼神頓時變得柔和了許多，但那雙冷冽的眼睛猶在，並往會議室的方向看去。

女僕和管家為此視趣的離開了，只留少爺一人往會議室走去。通往那房間的長廊上沒什麼傭人，Singh少爺下令過禁止自己除外的人在這個長廊上逗留，甚至是經過。

暗幽幽的長廊上唯獨只有在忽明忽暗的燭台和微弱的燈光給他一人照光。

等到他到達會議室的門前時，他沒有立刻打開門，而是整理一下自己的衣裝和將自己的頭髮微微擦乾。他甚至禮貌的敲了敲門，給裡頭的人一個提醒，彷彿不想驚嚇到對方。

“Arthur。”他叫著他的名字，然後推開了門。

會議室裡沒有被椅子包圍的桌子，也沒有類似書房的擺設，只有一張小桌和沙發。小桌的寬度根本無法擺下一本書，窄小的桌面看似只能夠承受紅酒和酒杯，而那張沙發又太舒適了些，也不適合坐在上頭辦公。

除了這些之外，還有一個專門為Dent先生準備的大浴缸。

“Singh先生，”已經躺在浴缸裡的Dent見到他之後，便等不及的呼喚著他，“您回來了，我有事……”

“Arthur。我說過你可以叫我，Khan。”他打斷了Dent的要說的話，後者便立刻安靜了下來，等著對方坐上那張沙發後，小聲的說了句抱歉。

沙發旁的小桌此時沒放著酒，而是一套西裝，上頭整齊的放了一雙手套和蝴蝶結，桌子旁邊還有著一根做工精細的拐杖，而底下是一雙被擦的油亮的皮鞋。

正當Singh少爺對這套衣服疑惑時，Dent先生就馬上解釋說那是自己穿來的，不想衣服被自己弄濕就放到那小桌上了。

前者點了點頭，緩緩的開口道：“你有事問我？”

“是的，”Dent先生－Arthur回覆道，“說是問，我更想要的是談談。”

少爺立刻就被這個開頭激起了興致，他離開了沙發，往承載對方的浴缸移動了些，Arthur似乎被他這個舉動嚇的退後了些，他不知道對方此時是什麼樣的情緒，在自己說出要談談之後，這個會議室裡的燈光也不多，Arthur甚至無法觀察到他臉上的表情浮動。

“好吧，你要談什麼呢。”

Khan拉來浴缸旁的長凳，幾乎跟裡頭的人只差了一隻手的距離，那雙如同冰錐般的眼睛盯著裡頭的Arthur，他的臉上卻帶著淺淺的笑容，後者無法從裏頭感到半點的溫暖，只覺得浴缸裡的水是不是變得更冷了。

即使他瞬間像是被凍住了一般，但是他沒有忘記這趟來的目的。

“Khan，我覺得您應該要停一陣子了。”

可能他的笑容真的太淺了，以致於Arthur根本沒發現那笑容已經不見的事，而是吞了吞過多的口水，繼續開口道：“海裡的資源開始在枯竭了，很多珊瑚都出現了白化跡象，海面上甚至有一層我們無法消除的汽油，很多生命為此滅絕了。因此，我父王想要我跟您商量合約的事情。”

Arthur語畢，而他指的父王便是海中的霸主，他的子女自然會是一個只存在於童話書的物種－人魚。這也是為何這個會議廳有個大浴缸的關係，就是為了讓不能離開水太久的Arthur使用。

“他想要什麼？”

“他希望您能停下一陣子，還有……”Arthur順了順自己乾燥了的喉頭，依然沒發現此時Khan的表情已經變得比窗外的天氣還來的糟糕了。

“希望我能回去海裡定居。”

Khan沒有為此回覆太多的話，而是又問了對方一個問題。

“你的意願如何？”

“合約雖然當時是我跟您提起的，為了保護我的族人免受於人類的迫害，但是海洋現在變成這副容貌，我也非常不願意。”

Arthur靠在浴缸旁，手掌輕抓著自己那頭獨特的紅色卷髮，這樣的事令他無從招架，他一邊不希望看著自己的父王對著逐漸逝去的大海憤怒，一邊更不希望自己的族人會遭遇人類的欺負。

Khan沒能體會對方的難過，只是將眼神落在對方那微微閃著虹光的藍色鱗片上。他曾經跟自己提過這是皇族的象徵，其他人魚的鱗片不曾有這樣的光澤。他第一次上岸的原因，就是看到了天上的彩虹，但他當時根本不知道那是什麼，只認為這獨特的鱗片原來在海上也看得到。

人魚一族一直住在深海區裡頭，那次是他與父王發生爭執後，偷跑去淺海區而看到的景色。在看到彩虹之後，Arthur便開始想多認識淺海區的風景。

一開始是淺海區，後來就是海面上的石頭。雖然他一次次遠離家裡，就得被一次次的挨罵，但這些都不足以成為阻止他看岸上風景的理由。

有時當他看著天空時，他會不禁感嘆那是一個比這裡還要更藍，更寬廣的海洋。

“這樣意思是你跟你口中的父王一樣？認為我應該停止開採，但又要保你們族人的安全？”Khan的聲音令沉默在回憶裡的Arthur回神過來，後者聽見後慌張了起來－他不知道該怎麼回答對方，有著虹光的尾巴不自主的搖晃，接著就被Khan一把抓住。

Arthur為此倒吸了一口氣，他乞求對方將自己的尾巴放開，隨後Khan從自己腰間抽出了一把短刀。

“你知道嗎，Arthur。”他的語氣聽起來很平靜，而經歷過海上暴雨的人魚王子卻更是慌張了起來，這是遭難來臨前的微風。

“在中世紀的時候，人類如果毀約了就會剝去毀約人身上的某一個部分。”說著，Khan將短刀貼近了對方的尾巴，Arthur瞬間停止了掙扎，怕自己在這麼亂動下去，刀子很有可能就桶進了自己的尾巴裡。

他轉而用呼吸和求饒紓解此時內心裡的不安。

“如今你想毀約了。我是不是應該將你最寶貝的尾巴拿下來？”Khan緩緩的說道，聽著Arthur哭著向自己求饒，人魚如果沒了尾巴就會直接死亡，不像人類有的少了四肢還是能好好的活下去。

“不，我求您了……不要這樣……”

Khan沒有理會那聲載滿著哭腔的求饒，而是將刀子沒入在對方的尾巴裡，他挑了中段的地方，這讓Arthur看不到自己是那裡開始流血了。後者疼痛的叫了起來，Khan只是告訴他最好讓少點人知道他的真實身分，Singh家的僕人甚至認為Arthur是個瘸子。

人魚離開水後，尾巴就會變成一雙人類的腳，當時Arthur以為自己能跟那些在遠方嬉鬧的孩子快樂的在海灘上奔跑，但在他嘗試將自己扶起來時，他很快就被這不熟悉的疼痛感跌回了沙灘的懷抱。

於是他清楚自己得跟那些老人一樣使用拐杖，好讓自己能夠在陸地上行走。

Khan的刀子停了下來，刀身沒有全部消失在Arthur的尾巴中，而是留了一大截在外頭。Arthur為此還是疼到發暈，尾巴是人魚最脆弱的地方，而他不像族裡的那些戰士一樣，對於疼痛已成習慣，他只是個王子，還是他兄弟當中最小的一個。

刀子俐落的拆下了他一塊的鱗片。

Khan拾起了那個發光的小東西，然後伸出手的將Arthur抱離被血污染的浴缸。

當那條藍色的魚尾貼近Khan的衣服時，尾巴就慢慢的轉化成了人類的腿。但是那被割下鱗片的部分依舊在滴著血，Arthur恐懼的看著地板上的血液，抗拒著Khan的懷抱。

“這只是提醒你。”Khan開口說道，他把人抱到了那張沙發上，拿過桌上的衣服把人包好，唯一只有上半身穿了下去，其他配件，尤其是褲子就被Khan扔在了一旁。

Arthur被隱隱作痛的傷口惹得停不下哭泣，Khan就拿了一直披在身上的毛巾給他止血，然後開了門對樓下的僕人們說道。

“把醫藥箱拿上來，Dent先生剛才被玻璃劃傷了腳。”

他回頭看了一下裡頭的人。

“如果有人來著他們的少爺回去，就說他傷勢嚴重，就在這裡住一晚了。”

tbc.


End file.
